None of This Is Your Fault
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: 'Sister!fic where reader gets kidnapped by a monster and the brothers save her, yet she is physically and emotionally beaten up so Dean never leaves her side and takes care of nce they have a special bond.' As requested by samanddeanwinchester on tumblr


_**Title:** None of This Is Your Fault_

_**Word Count:** 2304 words_

_**Warnings:** swearing, past torture leading to nightmares,_

_**Summary:** Requested from samanddeanwinchester on tumblr- 'Sister!fic where reader gets kidnapped by a monster and the brothers save her, yet she is physically and emotionally beaten up so Dean never leaves her side and takes care of they have a special bond.'_

_**AN:** This is my first sister!fic and let me just tell you that I am so excited! I took some creative liberties with how this played out, but I tried to add in all the elements that was requested. Keep in mind that there are some triggering topics within this piece and that it might not really be for the weak of heart and such - but I hope that it's not too bad. Anyways, I really do hope that you like this one!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or any of the main characters used._

* * *

><p><strong>None of This Is Your Fault<strong>

_"They're not gonna rescue you." The man said from the back of the darkened room, playing with one of his kitchen knives. He stalked up to the middle of the room, where she was struggling through the rope bindings around her arms and ankles, tying her to the cold chair._

_The man took the knife and used it to tilt her chin up towards his face. "You must know that, right sweetheart?" The man continued. "You do know what happened to the last person the Winchesters were biologically related to, don't you?" At this, she spat up in his face._

_He used the sleeve covering his left arm to wipe off the offending saliva, took a deep breath, and - with his free hand - slapped her so hard across the face that she could see stars. "I really wish you hadn't done that, Baby." He grabbed her face with his rough hands and pulled her closer to his face. His eyes flashed black and she held back a scream as he took the knife and started making an incision down her arm._

_She had never seen a demon - or any monster, for that fact - in real life. But she knew what one was from all the things she had read in the ancient texts of the Bunker library and the stories that Dean and Sam would tell her when they returned from a hunt._

_She found herself wondering what the brothers - her brothers - would think when they return home to the Bunker and find that she's not there. Would they look for her? Would they care? Or - like the demon suggested - would they leave her to die at the hands of this monster?_

_These thoughts were supposed to be distracting her from the burning pain for the knife cutting into her skin, but it was taking a turn for the worse. She looked over at her arm and inspected the cut. It was somewhat superficial, but she still saw blood oozing from the wound._

_A dark chuckle brought her out of her examination. She looked up to where the man was. He stood by a table, his back turned to her. She caught a glimpse of something gleaming and she panicked. This guy just had to have a knife collection, didn't he?_

_She started to struggle against the rope again. "Now, now, Baby girl." The demon said as he walked closer to her. "Struggling with just make this worse for you." He was so close to her, whispering in her ear, "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" He took one of the knives that he seemed to be carrying on him and sliced across her collarbone, not deep enough to cause any fatal damage, but enough to make her eyes water._

_She felt tears streaming down her face as she called out for Dean to come save her. "He's not coming, Sweetheart." He retreated so that all she could see was he face and those opaquely black eyes. He bent over and trailed his fingers up her denim clad thigh. "Now, be a good girl for me." She again spat at him with everything she had. "That wasn't very nice." He admonished before he stabbed her in her thigh with another one of his knives, making her cry out in agony._

She woke up screaming. A film of cold sweat covered her body as she grappled with the sheets around her. She started to heave, her breath coming in and out in short bursts.

She barely heard her bedroom door opening and Dean rushing in. She could only see the demon's eyes boring into hers with that sick gleam that had haunted her since she got back. She felt something grab for her and shirked away, not wanting to feel the cold stab of metal as it sliced through her skin again. She felt hands on her face and was about to let out another scream when she heard it.

"Look at me." Dean's voice. "C'mon, kiddo." She looked up into his green eyes. They were filled with concern as he rubbed his thumbs back and forth over her cheeks. "It was just a bad dream." She realized that tears were running down her face. "Just a dream."

He pulled her closer to him and she started to sob uncontrollably into his chest. her hands forming a deathly vice on his shirt. And he let her. He wrapped his arms around her shaking form and started to soothingly rub circles into her back.

She had to remind herself that her brothers did come for her.

Dean had heard her cries and slammed through the side door. In the blink of an eye, the demon was behind her, the blade of his knife touching the skin of her neck. Everything was so fast. One moment the demon was warming them - using her life as leverage - and the next Sam was on top of the offender. She had felt warm liquid slowly trail down the column of her neck from the shallow cut clumsily made when the younger brother pounced on the demon. Dean had run up to her and hastily undid her bindings. He had cradled her face in his large hands before wrapping his arms around her and picking her up to carry her out of that damn unit, promising her that everything was going to be alright.

And she believed him.

That was the first time in a while that she had felt truly safe.

She sobbed harder. And his grip around her tightened.

She thought that she was doing so well the past week. Dean and Sam had said that she was on the fast track to recovery. She had practically begged Dean to let her try to sleep in her room alone that night. She thought she could handle one night alone in her room. She thought that she would be doing Dean a favor by taking some of the responsibility off his shoulders so that he could get some needed sleep as well - God knows he needed it.

He had stayed by her side ever since he found her in that abandoned storage unit with that demon and his knife collection. She didn't think that her oldest brother had gotten much sleep in the past week, and she felt a tsunami wave of guilt crash through her every time she thought about how much of a burden she must have been to him.

Her noisy sobs turned into sniffles and then into a heavy silence. The two sat on her bed. His hands still rubbing circles into her back while hers still clutched at his shirt, her grip and the added tears must have wrinkled the grey fabric by now - but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Another sense of warm security flushed over her like a warm shower as her brother held her, fighting her inner demons with her.

"C'mon." Dean whispered, standing up from the bed and holding his hand out to her. "Let's head out to the kitchen." She followed him out of her room, goosebumps forming along her exposed arms and legs as she slipped out from under her warm comforter.

Dean led her quietly past Sam's room and towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed himself a beer before opening the door to the freezer. She knew what he was doing. And she smiled at the thought.

At his suggestion, she wandered over to the couch situated in front of the television set and turned it on, setting the volume low so that she wouldn't wake Sam up as she chose a program to watch. One of those cop procedural dramas was on - and it seemed to have just started - so she left it on that station and waited for Dean to sit down next to her.

She felt the couch dip, too immersed in the plotline of the episode to look up at him as he sat down. She did tear her attention away from the screen when her brother nudged her side with his elbow and handed her a bowl of ice cream. She took the cold treat and began to eat it as she turned back to the television. He had his own significantly larger bowl in one hand and his beer in the other.

"What is it with you and these shows?" Dean asked as he settled even further into the couch.

"What do you mean?" She joked. "We practically live in one."

He sighed. "Whatever." But she could hear the smile in his voice. The two sat in comfortable silence as the program progressed on.

During a commercial break - though - she found herself needing to tell him something that she had been itching to get out since she woke up. "I'm sorry." She blurted out before her mind could catch up with her large mouth.

"For what?" He asked her, sounding incredulous.

"You know what." She really didn't want to spell it out for him.

"No, I don't." He returned and she could feel his intense gaze penetrating her resolve to not tell him.

"For waking you up in the middle of the night." And for having to take care of a young adult like myself. And for having to come to my rescue because I am apparently unable to fend off a stupid, stupid demon by myself. She added mentally.

"I wasn't sleeping anyways." She could tell that he was lying for her sake and she really didn't need that right now.

"Don't lie to me." She admonished him. "I feel horrible." She said quietly, so quietly that Dean almost didn't catch it. But he did. He always did.

"Kiddo," She looked up at him. "First time for this kind of stuff is always going to be the hardest." He advised, like her own personal Buddha. "But you need to remember that none of this is your fault." She bit her lip. "And you need to believe that." She wanted to. Really. But how could she when she knew that with every night she was up, fending for her sanity from the nightmares that would otherwise consume her whole, he was forced to fight off sleep himself? And the one time that she tried to be the grown up like she should have been all along, it blows up in her face. It blow's up in both their faces.

"Sammy and I, we're not gonna leave you. And we'll always be here if you need us, you can count on that." He smiled down at her. "Trust me on that one, okay?"

"Okay." She answered quietly and just like that, she went back to watching the drama as the team of forensic analysts and government agents found the bad guy and saved the day - much like her brothers did. She smiled at that thought.

Before long, she could feel herself dozing off. And with Dean next to her, she let herself succumb to her dreams, knowing that her brother was right there next to her should she need him. Dean followed soon after, relieved that she was sleeping soundly and that she was back home where she was safe with him and Sammy.

And that's where Sam found his two siblings when he went out to the kitchen in the early morning. Both were sleeping on the couch with empty bowls stacked up next to a half full bottle of beer on the side table. The television set was still on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> So, I wrote this for two reasons. One was so that I could get out of this Writer's Block funk that I've been in recently. And the second reason was so that I could get another request done because - seriously - it has been too long since I've done a good old request. Also, I've gotten a lot of questions and comments asking if I was okay or if I was still planning on writing. The answer is 'yes'. I just have a lot of things going on right now in my personal life and I can't seem to keep my thoughts together or obtain the time needed to sit down and write for a longer period of time… sorry guys. But I am still writing, even if it is at a slower pace than before. I would expect the next part of Tip Jars to come out soon - if I can get my act together and work on it - and I have a few more things that are in the process of being written. Have a good one and - as always -_

_Remember to Smile :)_

_~Becca_


End file.
